


Slashlines- Upgrades

by sg_wonderland



Series: Slashlines [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: “Yes, I know”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very old series that I did way back when. Basically, what I did was take one line in a particular episode and just slash the hell out of it. This one is, I think 6, so obviously this isn't getting posted in any kind of order. And I don't think I address the whole Daniel-is-still-married thing, just so you know.

Slashlines VI:  
Upgrades

I slam the door behind me, bellowing his name. I am rewarded by total silence. Great, just great! Where the hell is he? That is his truck sitting in my driveway, in my spot, I might add. Granted, I’m a bit later than I intended, getting away from the mountain. But when the general crooks his finger, I must obey. 

A simple reconnaissance mission leads me to the bedroom, where I solve the mystery of the silence. Daniel is asleep, curled up on top of the covers, fully clothed, magazine tucked neatly in his arms.

My heart softens as it always does when presented with this picture. I sneak over, remove the magazine and his glasses, untie his tennis shoes and slip them off before covering him up. A quick kiss tells me he still has a slight fever.

I will admit that my heart stopped when he collapsed there on the ship. Fraiser can’t explain why his armband failed first when I’d been wearing mine much longer. She theorized it had to do with the virus attacking his allergy medications and was clearly worried that he was even more exhausted by this virus than me or Carter and sent him home to sleep it off. Looks like Daniel took her at her word.

*

 

I hate to admit it, but after just a couple of hours of puttering around the house, I feel like joining Daniel. Ah, what the hell, it’s not like we have to be anywhere tomorrow. I venture into the bedroom to find him in exactly the same position I left him in. “Daniel?” I shake him lightly, then a bit more vigorously. He finally begins to stir. “Come on, get undressed and you can go back to sleep.”

“You woke me up so I can go back to sleep?” He yawns hugely.

“I don’t think you want to sleep in your clothes, but…”

He crawls off the bed and sluggishly strips completely, leaving his clothes on the floor. I bite my tongue and let him crawl under the covers. There’s been something bothering me this whole time and I’m just sneaky enough to take advantage of his brain operating somewhere below full capacity. “Uh, Daniel, I’ve got a question for you.”

“’kay.”

“We just met...um...”

“Anise.” Even at a lowered capacity, he can think rings around me.

“Anise today. So how’d she know your specialty was ancient cultures?”

“Don’t know. Maybe Jacob?”

“So you think Jacob and Anise sit around the campfire chatting about you on a daily basis?”

“Jack,” his voice begins to show a bit of annoyance. “How the hell would I know?”

“You’re a hundred percent sure you’ve never met the Tok’ra tart before?”

He snorts into his pillow. “Tok’ra tart? You have no class whatsoever, you know that?”

“Are you avoiding the question?”

He sighs before sitting up, plumping his pillow behind his back. “Okay, you want to talk? Let’s talk, shall we? I don’t recall Anise offering to give me a big kiss, do you?”

I cover my discomfort by fumbling up to face him. “You know, she was…that was…dammit, Daniel! You were flirting with her.”

“Was not.”

“Oh, you so were! Telling her what your name meant. Making sure she knew how much you had in common. And,” I whip out my trump card, “you were using your eyes on her.” Now, deny that, Dr. Jackson!

“I have this really annoying habit of looking at people when I talk to them. And I’ve yet to figure out how to do that without using my eyes. Face it, Jack. You’re jealous.”

“Am not.”

“And crazy.”

“And you’re changing the subject! Have you, or have you not, ever met Anise/Freya or anyone else who might be inhabiting that body?”

“How would I have met her, Jack? Every time I’ve been on a Tok’ra planet, you’ve been there with me the whole time.”

“Okay, that’s not exactly true, is it? When we met them the first time, Carter and I went back through the gate and left you and Teal’c there with SG-3.”

“I think the operative words in that sentence were Teal’c and SG-3. We were being held prisoner at the time, do you honestly think they just let me parade around their base?”

“If Anise had anything to do with it, yeah.”

“You’re delusional. Obviously the armbands have affected your brain.” He starts to slide back down, but I grab him and hold him.

“Yet strangely, you’ve yet to deny that you and Anise have met before.”

He jerks away from me and buries himself under the covers. “Tomorrow. I’ll write it a thousand times on the blackboard. ‘I have never met Anise before today.’ Please, for the love of God, can I get some sleep now?” 

“Jeez, Daniel, don’t be so snotty. All you had to do was answer the question.”

“If you want to live to see another sunrise, I suggest you shut the hell up. Now.” The fact that this threat is issued through a sheet and blanket does nothing to alleviate the intent.

I lean over, pull the covers down enough to expose his head and kiss his temple. “Good night, Daniel.” His answer is to jerk the cover up with a huff. “I love you.” A snort emanates from somewhere deep within the bed. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from her.” 

The covers stiffen with anger. “Or you can protect me from her. Either way.” He is still rigid. “I’ll just turn this light off right here, let you get back to sleep.” Oh, what the hell, he’s already pissed anyway. I wriggle around under the cover until I get him pulled into my body. There is a fair amount of him trying to escape but I know it’s just for appearance’s sake. “How about a kiss?” I snuggle into his ear.

“Anise,” he whispers. “I thought you’d never get here.” Then he yelps, loudly, as I lay the flat of my hand across his ass. “Honey, I told you the last time that I didn’t like the rough stuff.”

“You are so going to get it.”

“Promises, promises.” He taunts me.

I place my mouth against his ear as I slide my hand down to grasp his cock. “I wanted to do you when I had the bracelet on, you know? Give you the hand job of your life. The only reason I didn’t was because I was afraid I’d kill you. If I could have ditched Carter, instead of O’Malley’s, we’d have been here, fucking each other through the mattress. Can you imagine how this would feel,” I squeeze tightly, “with the bracelets on?” He moans as I jerk him off. “Although O’Malley’s was fun, wasn’t it?”

He gasps. “I’m just shallow enough to admit that it was nice beating the hell out of the bullies for once. But I guess it was safer than trying to have…oh…sex.”

“We should have asked Anise to leave one of those bracelets behind. Just for old time sake, you know?” He agrees, at least I think that sound was an agreement. I have to admit that there’s a part of me that wishes I had the bracelet, if just for one night. “The whole time I was beating Teal’c up in the gym? All I could think about was pounding into you, over and over and over.” He comes spectacularly all over my hand, slumping boneless against me, his head on my shoulder. I kiss his temple again and pull off my T-shirt to clean him up before letting him roll back over. “Goodnight, Daniel.”

“Ugh.”

“Yeah, I love you, too.”


End file.
